


A Vacation at Gravity Falls

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smith family are on a vacation to Gravity Falls Oregon (as planned by Rick), where they meet the Pines family. Rick hopes to rekindle his friendship with Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket while Morty and Summer befriend Dipper and Mabel. Just when things go well for the two families, a series of sasquatch attacks wreak havoc on the forested community. Will the Pines and the Smiths work together to survive the creature's wrath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Rick meets the Mystery Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty, but the likelihood of a crossover episode is incredibly slim (considering the differences in target demographics). But I really like the idea of Rick having some past connection to Grunkle Stan as well as Fiddleford McGucket (since they're both scientists/inventors). I also like the thought of Dipper and Mabel striking up an interesting friendship with Morty and Summer, considering they could all relate to having unusual fantasy-type adventures with their hilarious, unorthodox, grumpy old-man relatives. I came up with a relatively simple plot that focuses a lot on character interactions and I sincerely hope that I am doing justice to the characters from both shows. Please read and review!

It was a calm, cool evening in Gravity Falls, where the Pines Twins in a tiny wooden shack after another day of investigating the paranormal phenomena that occurred in the community. In the living area, Stanley and Stanford Pines, donned in their casual attire, were on the sofa, mindlessly channel surfing when they heard the door open followed by sound of footsteps. The brothers knew that it was their friend/research assistant, Fiddleford McGucket. They smiled and waved at the shorter man when he approached the living room entrance.

“Don’t you two ever lock your front door?” Fiddleford asked as he entered the room.

“No, not really.” Ford shrugged.

“So what’s new nerd?” Stan questioned.

“Well, there isn't much going on. Tate is spending the weekend over at my in-laws and the Mrs. has to go to work early tomorrow so she already turned in." Fiddleford explained. "But remember when I told you fellas that I’d introduce you to my colleague from Palo Alto sometime this week?”

“Yeah.” The twins responded.

“Well he actually arrived earlier than expected. So I spent the whole day showing him around town and whatnot. But when I explained to him about my current job here with you guys, he looked really interested and told me that he wanted to meet you two as soon as possible. He’s also scientist and part-time inventor, like myself."

“You didn't tell him about the portal, right?” Ford inquired, raising his eyebrow in concern.

“No Stanley, you know that I’d never tell another soul about our project.” Fiddleford reassured. “I told him about our monster hunts and paranormal research and nothing more.”

With that said, Stanford sighed in relief. He knew that Fiddleford was a trustworthy friend and co-worker, but he could never be too sure. He has been getting a little paranoid over the portal and is bent on not letting anyone else find out about it. But for the most part, Stanley has been trying to keep it cool by wearing a positive face, so that no one can know the anxiety and stress behind his facade.

“And I know this seems a bit much to ask,” Fiddleford continued, “but would it be alright if he'd come inside? He's sitting inside the car and I told him that I needed your permission first.”

“Well of course!” Ford exclaimed. “I would love to meet your friend!”

“Thanks fellas! You two are gonna love this guy!” Fiddleford smiled. He rushed back to the door and hollered “Alright Rick! You can come inside now!”

Ford was quite interested in being introduced to McGucket’s college buddy. Stan, however, would beg to differ.

“Oh great!” Stan grumbled sarcastically. “We have another poindexter to throw into the nerd orgy!”

“Cut it out, Stanley.” Ford scolded, elbowing his brother on his side. “Don’t be so judgmental. Can’t you just be a little open-minded for once?”

“Sure, sure.” Stan replied nonchalantly, annoyed by the thought that he has to deal with another intellectual. “I’ll keep to myself while you three brainiacs engage in a some kind of scientific menage-a-trois.” Ford shoved his brother in response to that lewd comment. As they heard the footsteps of McGucket and his colleague, they stopped fighting and positioned themselves on the couch.

Fiddleford returned to the living area alongside his friend Rick Sanchez, who was carrying two large paper bags. The twins noticed that he was a tall and slender man, sporting spiky brown hair and unibrow. He wore a long white lab coat, a turquoise shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Rick gently placed the brown paper bags onto the carpeted floor, and then smiled at his college friend’s co-workers.

“So fellas, this is Rick Sanchez.” Fiddleford motioned toward his friend. “Rick, these are my friends and co-workers Stanley and Stanford Pines.”

“Hey-o!!!” Rick waved at the Pines brothers. “So uh- Fiddleford told me a lot about yo*buuurrp*u two and some of your supernatural shenanigans. And being a man of science myself, I figure *buuurrp* that I’d tag along as well.” The twins exchanged looks as Rick spoke. The two were rather surprised by the odd mannerisms of the spiky-haired scientist. “So, to uh- make things a bit interestin’, I brought some booze, and we can partake in some DRUNK MONSTER HUNTIN’!!! YEAH-YUH!!!” Rick shouted as he took the liquor out of the paper bag. He held up six-pack cans of beer in one hand and a giant bottle of whiskey in the other. This immediately made Fiddleford nervous.

“I like him already!” Stan proclaimed as he jumped to his feet off the couch and headed straight for the alcohol. Ford was quite shocked to learn of Rick’s taste for alcohol and adventure. When Stan approached Rick, the slender man handed the whisky over to him.

"Jack Daniels. You got good taste my friend!" Stanley commented, inspecting the bottle. "I'm Stan Pines by the way!" The ex-drifter introduced himself, giving Rick a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rick returned. He soon ripped a can of beer from the six-pack and gave it to Fiddleford, who felt rather dubious about Rick's dangerous combination of booze and adventure.

“You sure that’s a good idea fellas?” Fiddleford asked. “I mean, I don’t mind partakin’ in some casual drinkin’, but I’d rather be responsible about it.”

“Come on nerd, where’s your sense of fun?” Stan playfully questioned, as he put the shorter man in a friendly headlock.

“Right behind my common sense, Stanley.” Fiddleford responded sarcastically. He immediately became serious again as he released himself from Stan's grasp.

“I know we all wanna have fun here, but I want you guys to be safe. Plus, I would like to return home in one piece!”

“Don’t worry Fids, we’ll be alright. We’re smart people, and whatever s-sticky situation we get into we’ll get out of it with no repercussions.” Rick reassured his worried friend with a back slap. This only made Fiddleford even more anxious.

“You remember to bring your homemade moonshine?” Rick asked as he grabbed his flask from his coat pocket.

“It’s in the trunk.” Fiddleford sighed in defeat, knowing that he can never get his message into into their thick skulls.

“It’s fine Fiddleford,” Ford said as he got up from the couch. “I’ll stay sober for tonight and be our designated driver. I’ll make sure you guys have fun without going overboard.”

“Thanks Ford” Fiddleford replied sincerely.

“Sure thing buddy.” Stanford returned with a smile.

“Alright, let’s get this PARTY STARTED!!!!! WUBBA-LUBBA DUB DUB!!!” Rick shouted in glee as he raised his chrome flask. It wasn't long before he unscrewed the top and chugged down who knows what kind of alcohol was contained in that flask.

That night, the group decided to investigate a colony of gnomes after some serious pre-gaming. There was swearing and fighting involved, but gang managed to get out alive and Fiddleford successfully escaped polygamous matrimony with the bearded, pointy-hatted men.

To sum everything up, they got riggity-riggity wrecked, son.


	2. The Smiths Go to Gravity Falls

_Thirty Years Later....._

A small green station wagon strapped with suitcases and bags on top sped its way through the lonely road within the forests of Oregon. Within the vehicle was the Smith family, who were already tired from the long hours of traveling by car. All except for Rick, who was eager to return to his friend’s hometown.

“Alright, y-you’re gonna want to make a-uh _*buuuuurp*_ left turn in two miles.” Rick ordered his son-in-law, holding his computer-printed map directions. There was a mixture of alcohol and saliva dribbling from his mouth and onto his chin after taking multiple gulps from his chrome flask.

“But that’s not what my phone says, therefore we’re heading to the cabin my way.” Jerry spat back.

“Let me see that,” Rick swiped the cell phone. “I mean we could do things your way Jerry, but your way kinda sucks consi _*auaugh*_ dering you use MapQuest over the more superior GoogleMaps.”

‘Well excuse me for not choosing your type of online driving directions-”

“Can you two not fight for once.” Beth intervened from the back seat of the car, sitting alongside her two kids, Summer and Morty.

Summer was staring outside the window. She turned up the volume on her iPod, allowing the music to blast from the white headphones into her ears. She could care less if she’d go deaf, since she wouldn’t have to listen to her dad’s petty arguments with Grandpa Rick.

Morty was playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ on his Nintendo 3DS. The adolescent boy concentrated on his intense battle, fighting as a birthday-hat wearing Pikachu against other licensed nintendo characters. Unfortunately, the bickering between the eccentric scientist and the family patriarch drowned out his focus, causing him to lose the match. Morty looked up from his game and decided to give his dad and Rick his perspective on the situation.

“I-I agree.” Morty added as he turned off his game console and faced his father and grandpa. “Can’t you two, just call some sort of temporary truce, y’know.” The teenage boy was usually nervous when speaking to Rick as well as his father, knowing that they were usually stubborn about making their points known. But he wasn’t going to back down this time. Morty needed to stand his ground now and make his opinion known.

“I mean, you two are always a-at each other's throats back home, but we’re not at home! We’re on vacation! A-and the point of vacation is to escape from, from all of our everyday problems y’know! Just to get away from it all, a-and forgetting about the pressures of everyday life for a little while and to relax, y’know and have some fun! Let’s all have some fun this weekend, then you guys can go back to fighting. So, so Dad, Rick, just take the high road and stop fighting. Or, or maybe put your differences aside for a change and, well, find some sort of compromise? Please?”

“Morty’s right,” Rick spoke out after hearing his grandson’s spot-on point and humble request. “We’re at a stalemate and we can’t accomplish anything if we keep at it. W-w-we should just keep things smooth sailing, and uh, not do anything that could easily jeopardize our vacation that I planned out for us.” He turned towards his son-in-law and said “Look Jerry, I-I’m sorry alright, let’s just err admit that we’re both at fault for arguing over petty things and turn a new leaf, alright? Let’s call a truce, and uh, do it for the family, and do it for the kids, okay?”

“Alright,” Jerry sighed. “I see your point and admit that I’m at fault for quarreling with you. Thank you for helping us out Morty. And Beth, I promise I’ll try not to get into any repetitive fights with your father.”

“Oh yeah, mediator Morty gettin’ the job done!” Rick praised his grandson, giving the teenage boy an affectionate fist-bump. “Morty, you should - you should really become some kind of diplomat or peace keeper when you’re older. You definitely have the heart for it, y’know, looking out for everyone’s best interests and settling things down before they escalate. All you have to do is brush up on your public speaking and you should be golden!”

“Aw geez, thanks Rick!” Morty brightly responded while twiddling with his fingers. 

“Sure thing Morty.” The old scientist returned. “Now that we, uh, got that settled, we can be on our way. But-uh but before we get to the cabin, we, we gotta make a quick pit stop first. It’s only a few minutes from where our cabin is. It’s really important.”

“How important?” Jerry questioned, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

“Well, there’re a few friends I gotta introduce you all to. They live in a small rustic shack about a few minutes from where the cabin is, so it won’t take long. They’re really great, _*buuuuurp*_ down-to-earth people. One of ‘em was my lab partner from my bachelor years…”

“You mean the one you met _after_  you dropped out of college.” Jerry interrupted.

“Yes, Jerry, I, like you, am a human being with flaws and am capable of screwing up every now and again.” Rick retorted clearly irritated by Jerry’s verbal bashing at his life choices.

“And y-you don’t have to over-emphasize my mistakes ya know-”

“a-he-he-hem” Morty cleared his throat, giving Rick the signal that he needed to stop feeding Jerry’s want for a fight. Rick turned his head to the backseat and mouthed a quick apology to his grandson.

“But anyways, you guys are gonna love ‘em. Morty, Summer, one of my pals has a grand-niece and grand-nephew about your age range, I think, so you’ll find some people you two can relate to and you won’t be stuck in some kind of old people gathering. Oh hey, we’re almost there!”

The station wagon pulled up down the dirt road, leading to the Mystery Shack and parked on the grass. Everyone soon got out of the car and headed towards the porch. Summer, a redhead of seventeen who donned a pink, spaghetti string-strap tank-top and white shorts, stretched out her arms after spending hours in the car. Morty, wearing a gold/yellow T-shirt and jean shorts, followed his sister after shutting the car door.

“Not really much of a rustic shack huh? Looks more like some kinda cheap tourist trap.” Summer noted as she stared at the roof of Pines residency, which read MYSTERY HACK. She observed the the red letter S, which was supposed to spell out SHACK, rested in the front yard, and pinpointed that it fell from the roof due to either poor construction management or that it withered over time.

“I know,right.” Morty added, walking alongside his older sister. “It really has this weird 80s slasher-movie vibe to it. B-But I hope that the people who live here aren’t as creepy as the aesthetics.”

“Nah, they’re good people, really!” Rick reassured his grandkids. “You can totally trust me on this one.” The old scientist rang the doorbell. Morty and Summer gave each other worried looks.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door opened, an old Stanley Pines appeared, dressed in his sharp black suit and maroon fez . The elderly fellow became ecstatic once he saw who was on his front porch.

“Rick! Long time no see, you sunnova gun!” He exclaimed, firmly shaking Rick’s hand.

“Aw, come here you crazy bastard!” Rick tearfully responded, pulling the old con man into an affectionate hug.

“Look man, I love ya and I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time,” Stan spoke as he broke out from the hug, “but you gotta censor yourself here. I have two twelve-year-olds to look after and I can’t have them swearing like sailors by the end of the summer.” He warned Rick, becoming a little more serious.

“I mean over the past couple months, my grand-niece Mabel mastered the art of cheating at poker and my grand-nephew Dipper perfected his computer hacking skills when we snuck into the movies. If they expanded their vocabulary, there’s no way I could get through to those little rapscallions!”

Just as Stan was lecturing to Rick, Dipper and Mabel Pines scooted past their Grunkle to see what was going on out on the porch.

“Speaking of the little devils, kids!” Grunkle Stan smiled at his grand-niece and grand-nephew, pulling them into a quick bear hug. “These are the out-of-towners I’ve been tellin’ you about! Dipper, Mabel, I’d like to introduce you to Rick Sanchez, an old buddy of mine from way-back when, and his family!”. Stan motioned towards the elder scientist and the Smith family, who waved in return.

"Hello!" Mabel happily 

“How’s it goin’?” Rick greeted the young twins, as he individually shook their hands. “Oh, I want to introduce you three to my grandkids, Summer and Morty!” The old scientist put his arms around his grandkids as he spoke. 

“H-Hello!” Morty shyly greeted.

“Hi!” Summer said casually, giving the Pines family a friendly smile.

“Why don’t we make ourselves comfortable inside!” Stanford suggested. “Kids, why don’t you two show our guests the living area while I grab some refreshments from the kitchen?” He asked, as he held out the door.

“Can do Grunkle Stan.” Dipper confirmed as he lead family inside.

“Yay, we have guests!” Mabel cheered, following her brother.

"Oh yeah, uh, Stan," Rick approached the elder Pines as the twins and the Smiths went inside the Shack. "So where's your brother?"

Stanley immediately covered Rick's mouth.

"Listen, he's, uh, not here..." Stan explained, although it was hard to lie about his twin's whereabouts. Rick raised his unibrow in shock upon hearing this. 

"It's a touchy topic for me, and I really don't wanna talk about it. So please don't say another word about my brother, and don't talk about him in front of Dipper and Mabel, okay?"

"Okay." Rick nodded, as he followed the con man into the shack. 

Once everyone was inside, the twins led Rick and the Smiths into the living area. The Pines siblings grabbed the chairs from the poker table near the couch as extra seats.

“Sorry we didn’t prepare the living room in time,” Dipper politely apologized. “Grunkle Stan told us yesterday that you’d all be coming over and we didn’t have that much time to make the shack more visitor-friendly.” As he said this, he tried to cover the giant skull next to the couch with a tablecloth.

“Don’t sweat it,” Rick stated. “This place is exactly how I remembered it thirty-somethin’ years ago!”

“Yeah, this place is really cool!” Morty complimented. 

“I agree” Summer added. “It has a nice retro-feel to it that you don’t see a whole lot now a days.”

“And now that you are all seated, I shall provide this afternoon’s entertainment!” Mabel announced joyfully in a dramatic pose.

“Mabel, are you really gonna start singing showtunes now?” Dipper asked in an exasperated tone.

“Well, of course bro-bro! You wouldn’t want these good people to be bored, would ya?” Mabel inquired, gesturing to the Smiths. 

“Absolutely!” Jerry exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Rick face-palmed at his son-in-law’s ridiculous response towards Mabel’s rhetorical question.

“See, someone gets it! And now, The Pines family proudly presents, your appetizers.” She stated, giving the Smiths a platter of cheese and crackers.

"Seriously?" Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes at what's to come. Summer and Morty exchanged looks of confusion.

_Be...our…..guest! Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test!_

_Tie a napkin ‘round your neck cherie and we’ll provide the rest!_

_Soup de jour_

_Hot o-_

“Mabel sweetie, you can stop singing now!” Grunkle Stan boomed as he carried two packs of Pitt soda into the living room and placed them near the Smiths.

“Alright, refreshments!” Rick cheered, grabbing a can of soda from Stanford. After giving a sip, he decided to add a bit of liquor from his flask, pouring the alcohol into the aluminum can. 

“D’aaaawwww” Jerry moaned. “But we were just about to get to the good part.”

“Here,” Beth stated as she passed a can of soda to her husband. “The caffeine should drown your sorrows.” Jerry accepted her offer and began to down his can.

“And you know that I can’t stand vaudeville-esque musical numbers!” The elder Pines continued with his ridiculous rant.

“I know, Grunkle Stan” Mabel sassed. “But I thought it would be appropriate for our guests!”

“I’m just messin’ with ya!” he responded, playfully ruffling her hair. “Why don’t you be a good girl and sit with Dipper and Rick’s grandkids over there.” He told her as he pointed to the trio of young people sitting by the poker table.

“Okay!” Mabel chirped. Grabbing some soda, she skipped over to the small little clique. She settled herself on the carpeted floor by her brother, who was conversing with Morty and Summer.

“W-what the heck is a Grunkle?” Morty asked.

“Well, Stan is technically our great-uncle,” Dipper explained, “but he insists on us referring to him as Grunkle Stan, since he thought that great-uncle is too long of a title.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Morty assessed. 

“I know that Grunkle Stan can be charming and what-not, but he is quite the character when he's not putting on a show for other people.” Dipper said.

“I can see that." Summer responded. "Morty and I know what it's like with dealing with sketchy old relatives.” 

"Really?" Dipper questioned.

“Yeah, Grandpa Rick is probably the craziest scientist around, and-and he’s not really the most responsible person.” She explained. 

“Amen to that.” Dipper raised his soda and began to take a sip from the can. 

“B-But despite his recklessness, he really does care about us.” Morty added. 

“Grunkle Stan is also like that,” Mabel added. “He can be cray-cray at times, but at the end of the day, he loves me and my bro!” She then wrapped her arm around Dipper’s neck to bring her point across. The pre-teen boy smiled at his sister's playful gesture. 

“So, you guys wanna chill out in our room?” Dipper suggested.

“Definitely!” Summer replied. “We’ll let Grandpa Rick reconnect with your grunkle.” The four kids grabbed some food and soda and proceeded to head out the living room.

“Hey Grunkle Stan,” Dipper approached the elder Pines. “Would it be alright if Mabel and I are let Summer and Morty hang out in our room?"

“No, you can't." The con man stated flatly, frowning at the children. Within seconds he gave them a light-hearted smile "I'm just kidding. Of course you kids can go upstairs, there’s no law stating that you can’t!” Stan grinned. “And I know that you young people wouldn’t want to hang out with us old dinosaurs anyway!”

Jerry shot Stanley an offended glance. 

“Let’s go!” Mabel cheered as she and her brother led the Smith kids upstairs. 

Stan and Rick smiled as the kids left the room.  

"It's nice to see my kids get along with your grandkids." Stan told the spiky haired man. 

"Yeah, it s _*buuuuurrp*_ ure is great!" Rick agreed. "Oh, I gotta use the bathroom."

"The john's down the hallway, second door to your right." Stan informed. 

"Thanks man, I'll be back shortly."

Soon after Rick sprinted down the hallway, the adults continued to make conversation.

“Your kids are quite wonderful!” Beth remarked.

“What can I say, it runs in the family” Stan returned.

“I’m Beth by the way.” She introduced herself. She gave out her hand to which Stanley gave a light kiss.

“And I’m Jerry. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her husband added, expecting his hand to be kissed as well.

“No please, the pleasure’s all mine!” Stan responded, giving the Smith patriarch a light handshake instead.

“So, what do you do exactly, if you don’t mind us asking?” Jerry inquired.

“Well, now that you mention it, I live a double-life. My friends and family usually know me as Stan Pines. But at work, I take on my alter ego as Mr. Mystery! Owner of the Mystery Shack!” He exclaimed, as he put on his eyepatch.

“It’s your one-stop place for _mysteriously cheap oddities._ ” He continued, taking out a couple of store knick-knacks from his coat pocket. "There's also a museum containing amazing and bizarre creatures that defy the very laws of nature!"

“Sounds fascinating." Jerry pondered. 

"So how much does it cost to get in?" Beth asked as she was searching for her wallet. 

“Well, since you two are close to Rick, I’ll give you a private tour of the place for free!” 

 "We're game for that! Right Honey? " Jerry exclaimed. 

"Yeah." Beth said, who was embarrassed by her husband's poor use of modern slang. 

. . . . .

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel showcased their attic bedroom to Morty and Summer.

“Wow, your room is cool!” Morty observed. 

“Thanks,” Dipper said. “It was a bit dusty when we first came here, but once we settled in, Mabel and I made our room more suitable to our tastes.”

When the kids entered the room, Waddles perked his head up and approached the group.

"And your room apparently comes with its own barn animal." Summer observed. 

"Oh, this is Waddles, our pet pig!" Mabel stated as she scooped up her pet into a big hug. "I won him at the fair Grunkle Stan held a while ago and we kept him ever since!"

Once Mabel put Waddles back on the ground, Morty and Summer knelt down and patted the pig, to which he closed his eyes in satisfaction. 

"You guys can take a seat if you'd like." Dipper offered as he cleared his bed of old laundry, notebook paper and newspaper clippings.

“Hey Summer,” Mabel addressed to the red-haired teen. “would it be alright if I braided your hair?”

“Uh, sure,” Summer agreed reluctantly as she sat on Mabel’s bed.

“So, uh, w-what do you guys do for fun around here?” Morty asked.

"Well," Dipper began, "We usually help out Grunkle Stan at the Mystery Shack. And by help out, I mean being forced to work for him without pay."

"But when we're not working, we hang out with our friends, explore around town, play video games, chill out with Waddles and go on family outings with Grunkle Stan." Mabel added. 

"But it's been a fun summer overall." Dipper stated. "Also, Mabel and I have also been solving a ton of mysteries about this town."

"Well, what kinds of mysteries?" Morty inquired. 

“Well,” Dipper started to speak, his eyes scanning the room. He shut the curtains on the window. “As silly as this sounds, we discovered all sorts of supernatural beings. Here, I'll show you."

Dipper dug up Journal #3 from under his mattress. Normally the boy wouldn't show anyone the journal, but since Morty was a passing visitor, he decided that this would be an exception. Dipper opened up the book and allowed Morty to look at its contents. The shorter boy flipped through the pages of the journal as Morty gazed at the book in awe.

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Morty stated. “It reminds me of the crazy adventures Rick and I would go on.”

“Really?" Dipper asked, his interest piqued "What kind of adventures?”

“Creepy sci-fi stuff, in-interdimensional travel, aliens, a-all that jazz.” Morty replied as he took his phone and showed Dipper some pictures of the journeys they went on. Dipper’s eyes widened in shock at the imagery as well as interest.

“I'm actually kind of relieved to know that I'm not the only one who get involved with crazy unbelievable adventures." Morty admitted as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Same here," Dipper replied with a smile.

As the boys conversed, Mabel went to work on Summer's hair. Using deft fingers, the twelve-year-old girl was able to effortlessly remodel the teen's bright red hair. Once Mabel completed her task, she held a mirror to showcase the teen's new look.  

“And voila!” Mabel proclaimed, holding the mirror for Summer to see.

“Wow!” Summer exclaimed as she looked at her loose side braid. “I’m really digging this new look. Thanks Mabel.”

"You got it sister!" Mabel nodded. 

The loud blasts of a car horn distracted the four kids out from their conversations. Dipper and Mabel ran straight to the window to investigate who it might be. To their relief, the sound came from a rusty old pick-up truck, which their friends Soos and Wendy were stepping out of. 

"Soos and Wendy are here!" Dipper exclaimed. 

"Who?" Summer asked.

"They're a couple awesome friends we made over the summer." Mabel informed. "Let's go outside!"

Suddenly, Rick bursted through the bedroom door, falling to the floor as he entered. 

“Hey Mo _*eaugh*_ rty, Summer, Pines children.” Rick began as he lifted himself off of the ground. “I need, I need all to help me out with something. Something really important!”

“Well-Well what is it?” Morty asked.

“I need you - I need you to help me find my other colleague, Fiddleford McGucket. I've lost contact with him over the years and I really, * _burp*_ really want to reach out to him.”

“We know who he is!” Mabel exclaimed. “We can show you to him if you want.”

“And maybe it will help him bring back more memories!” Dipper added. Rick raised his eyebrow in concern after hearing this. "We're actually gonna go see him right now, so you can come along with us!" Dipper told the old scientist. 

“Excellent. I actually want to show you kids a little something I worked on before our vacation.” Rick informed the kids as they ran downstairs. 

"Rick..." Morty sighed to himself as he kept up with his grandfather's pace. 

When the Rick and the kids stepped outside, Soos and Wendy greeted the twins. 

" 'Sup dudes!" Soos waved. 

"Hey guys!" Wendy smiled. 

"Hey," Dipper replied. "Soos, Wendy, we have some visitors who will be joining us today."

"Yo, I'm Rick, an old friend of Stan Pines," The old scientist spoke out. "and these are my grandkids, Summer and Morty." The two kids proceeded to smile and wave at the portly fellow and the flannel-clad teen. 

"I'd love to take you all in the truck, but some of us would have to sit on the open cargo area."

"There's no need to trip man, cause _*buuuurp*_ I built us a thing that will get to where we need to go faster and has enough seating for everyone." Rick proceeded to take out a small bite-sized hover-ship, similar to the own back home. 

"Alright, I need you all to back up a few feet." Rick warned the group of young people as he chucked the small ship across the yard. He then grabbed his block-shaped remote and clicked on it. A neon-green ray shot out from the remote and hit the ship, resulting in the spacecraft to become significantly bigger. The hover-ship then plopped down on the grass, creating a giant _thud_ when it hit the ground. As the kids were startled by the mini-earthquake caused by the ship, Rick managed to stay in position while taking another sip from his flask. After the ground stopped shaking, the kids stared in awe at the hover-ship that laid before them. 

"Pr _*buuuuurrrp*_ tty neat huh?" Rick casually asked the group of kids, who still had their eyes glued to the spacecraft. "Yep, I tell ya Morty, this baby's got everything! 12 passenger seating, leather interior, a real improvement from the ship back at home!" 

Suddenly, Stan, Jerry and Beth, still shocked from the ground rumbling, exited the shack and approached the group. While the con man looked impressed by Rick's latest work, Jerry and Beth were very furious. 

"What. Is. This?" Jerry angrily questioned the old scientist, pointing at the hover-craft. 

"Well since you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, *buuurrp* I believe that you are pointing at a hover-ship."

"Dad, you know that you weren't supposed to bring any of your gadgets while on vacation." Beth told her father in a stern tone of voice. 

"I know I told you two that there weren't gonna be any science-y stuff while we were out, but-but I kinda sorta lied. I-I mean who knows if we were in some kinda, some kinda dangerous situation and my inventions were our only tools of salvation. I brought a few of my gadgets out of necessity and out of precaution." He then turned his head towards the kids. "So, uh, let's hop on and get movin'!"

"Wait," Grunkle Stan interrupted. "I won't stop you from doin' any science shenanigans, but I want to make sure that my twins and my workers will be unharmed. So where were you guys goin' anyways?"

"We're gonna visit Old Man McGucket!" Mabel cheerfully replied.

"WHAT!" The con man shouted. The shocked look on his face immediately changed into confusion. Of all the people in Gravity Falls, why would his grandniece and grandnephew want to visit that old weirdo. "I mean, why would you wanna go visit _him_?"

"Because," Dipper began to explain, "he's really cool. Sure doesn't look normal, but he's a nice person who needs some accompaniment."

"Come on Grunkle Stan!" Mabel added "He's our friend! And he's a sweet old cinnamon roll who needs human connection!"

"Soos and Wendy wanna go see him to!" Dipper continued. Soos and Wendy nodded their heads in affirmation. "And Rick insisted that we go see him right away!"

Grunkle Stan had no say in the matter. There was so much determination coming out from the twins and he was outnumbered. 

"Alright, you all can go visit him." Stanley sighed. Rick and the group of young people smiled upon hearing his response. As the gang entered the ship, Grunkle Stan gave his twins a couple of warnings.

"But I want you all to be back by 6 o'clock for game night! And stay clear from the woods! The high number of animal attacks in Gravity Falls has been making me nervous, so be careful."

"We'll be ok, we're just gonna visit McGucket at the dump." Dipper responded.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, we'll be safe!" Mabel reaffirmed. 

With that, the ship lifted off from the ground and began to move upwards into the air. After a few seconds, the ship began to move in top speed across the summer sky.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the hover-ship soared through the sky, Rick was steering the ship on controls, with Morty as his co-pilot, while the other kids were in the passenger area, enjoying the view of Gravity Falls from above. Summer, Mabel, and Soos gazed below from the right side of the ship while Dipper and Wendy had their eyes glued to the window on the left side.

"I've never seen this much greenery in my life." Summer observed, looking down at the hundreds of thousands of evergreen trees below. 

"This is totally amazing dudes!" Soos spoke. "I mean, the whole town looks like its about to be swallowed up by some green entity."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Dipper noted. 

"But man, being up this high and looking down kinda makes Gravity Falls feel smaller than it already is." Wendy added. 

"Hey guys," Mabel pipped up, "check this out!" She exhaled on the window, fogging up the glass. Dipper and Wendy walked towards the right side of the passenger area to see what Mabel was up to. The brown-haired girl proceeded to draw a quick doodle on the fog of a monk wearing a fez and glasses with her finger. 

"I call this piece  _Monk-le_ Stan!" Mabel proclaimed, as the group chuckled at the unusual depiction of Stanford. 

"I hate to s _*buuurp*_ ound like a complete stickler," Rick interrupted, "but this ship is brand new, and I-uh want to keep it as neat and pristine as possible." The kids returned to their seats upon hearing Rick's command. While Rick was steering the ship, he grabbed a few old photographs from his lab coat pocket. He figured that snapshots of his younger years would hold the kids' interest for a while before they reached their destination. 

"Morty, here." Rick stated as his grandson the pictures.

"W-w-what are these?" The teen boy asked.

"Old pictures, Morty." Rick responded. "You can take a break from playing co-pilot and share these with the group. Make sure that they don't damage these while you're passing them around. I _*buurrp*_ 'm counting on you Morty."

"Y-yeah, sure thing Rick!" Morty replied as he got up from the shotgun seat. He took a peak at the pictures and couldn't believe what he saw. 

"H-hey guys," Morty called his companions. "Take a look at these." 

When Morty got to the passenger seat area, he showcased the pictures to the gang, who were immediately intrigued by the photographs and what they contained. They immediately circled around Morty as he took out the pictures. 

"Woah, Grandpa Rick," Summer marveled, "You look so much different when you were younger."

"Yeah well, let's just say that puberty did wonders to me." Rick retorted. 

"McGucket?" Dipper questioned as he looked at the photos. "He looks even younger than he did in the video we saw of him a while ago." 

Mabel's mouth dropped she gazed into the photos. 

"So why did you two dress up so nice?" she asked. 

"Oh, that one was from some award ceremony back during my younger years." Rick explained.

The photograph that contained two elegant-looking young men. A slender, brunette Rick Sanchez posed with Fiddleford, who wore glasses and had a head full of brown hair, while putting his arm around his back. Another photo was a snapshot of the two building a rather small laser launcher. Both Rick and Fiddleford had intense looks on their faces, heavily focused on completing their task. The last photograph was of the two young men looking realatively laid back, wearing more casual clothing and giving goofy smiles and the peace sign to the camera. Rick was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with a blue T-shirt underneath and jeans while Fiddleford was sporting green button-up shirt, revealing a few chest hairs and brown pants. 

"Yeah, times sure have changed." Rick muttered as he put the pictures back into his pocket. Rick peered down from the window and saw that the Gravity Falls dump was close by.

"Hang on everyone!" Rick told his fellow travelers. 

The ship made a smooth and quick descent towards the dump, stopping the ship ten feet above the ground to activate its legs before slowly landing. Once the ship reached the ground, everyone made their way out.

"So where exactly  _does_ McGucket live around here?" The old scientist asked while scratching his head as he looked around the dump.

"He resides over there" Dipper answered, pointing at McGucket's tiny make-shift shack.  

"Aw geez..." Rick thought to himself, allowing a sorrowful expression slip on his face. "How did such a brilliant guy like Fiddleford stoop this low?"

"Thank for coming with us," Mabel looked up to the old scientist. "Having an old friend visit will really help his memory and I know that he will be happy to see you."

Rick gave a small smiled at the eager young girl. "Yeah... I just hope he's okay."

"Alright everyone, let's go see McGucket!" Dipper said as he led the gang toward's McGucket's makeshift home. The worn-down house was made out of old sheets of wood and metal, tires, and other disposable items that the dump contained. There was light pink graffiti that read  _McSuck-It_  near the door. Dipper lightly knocked on the door a few times and stepped back. 

As the front door opened, Rick couldn't believe at what he was seeing. An old man, who was sporting an unusually large brown hat and brown overalls appeared, had a bandage on his Gandalf-esque beard, and a gold tooth among the few teeth he had left, answered the door. Rick raised his unibrow in shock as he took in the new appearance of his old colleague.

"Hey fellas!" The McGucket happily greeted his new friends.

"Hi McGucket!" Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos returned. 

"Oh, and I see we have some new faces here as well! Please, come inside!" He gestured, holding the door open as everyone entered the makeshift home. 

"Sorry we didn't tell you that we had some more people coming with us," Dipper apologized "It was kinda last minute, and-"

"Oh it's alright Dipper," McGucket reassured him. "The more visitors the better!"

McGucket gathered 'seats' for his visitors, which included rusty buckets, old wooden stools, and stained sofa cushions. The gang didn't mind and accepted the old man's hospitality. 

"So McGucket," Mabel spoke, "We have a special someone that can help you gain back some memories!" She pointed towards the spiky-haired scientist.

"Hey Fiddleford," The old scientist nervously introduced himself. 'It's me, uh Rick Sanchez! Y-y-y'know, back from college! Long time no see _*buuuurp*_ buddy!" Rick flashed a forced grin, hoping not to scare his colleague.  

McGucket stood in silence for a few moments. The old man was frozen stiff as a wave of memories flashed through the man's mind. Rick was afraid that he might have upset his friend.

"R-Rick, is that really you?" McGucket asked as tears started to form in his eyes. Rick smiled and nodded.

"I'm so happy ta see ya again!" McGucket approached his old buddy, hugging him, catching the old scientist off guard. Rick returned the embrace, gently rubbing Fiddleford's back in consolation. 

"Me too man." Rick smiled. "Hey, I-I have been meaning to visit you for a long while now, but I've been on the run for a while now, traveling through multiple dimensions, really complicated stuff that would take too long to explain. Oh! A-and I want to introduce you to my grandkids. Fidds, this is Morty and Summer." The two kids politely smiled and waved at McGucket as Rick proudly put his arms around his two grandchildren.

"Nice ta meet you two!" McGucket told Morty and Summer "Well heck, I didn't know you were a grandparent, let alone become a father! That's amazin' Rick!"

"Yeah, well...it's another long and complicated story for I'll explain eventually." Rick rubbed the back of his head. There was something that he needed to know. "But Fidds, what happened to you man?"

McGucket looked down at his bandaged feet, stifling a sob. "Yeah...as you can probably see, I kinda went on a downward spiral." 

"Let-let's sit down Fidds." Rick offered a seat to McGucket, who couldn't bear to see his friend in distress. 

The old scientist couldn't help but feel guilty at the state of his friend. Fiddleford McGucket, a once respected engineer and prominent member of the scientific community, was now a hillbilly living alone in the dump. While at the same time, Rick is still a thriving scientist who lives in a nice home with his daughter, son-in-law, and his two grandchildren that he absolutely adored. He attempted to hide his true emotions from everyone in the room, trying desperately hard not to cry. He couldn't let them see his weakness. Rick still needed to know what exactly happened to Fiddleford that transformed him into the eccentric old man he is today. Even though it was too late to help Fiddleford return to the man he once was from a few decades back, Rick still wanted to assist McGucket in anyway that he could.

"I-I won't force you to tell everything if it's too much for you." Rick said. " If you're not for talking, I totally understand. I only wish that I would have done something to help you out." 

"Please don't beat yourself up Rick. This was all of my doing." McGucket gestured to himself. "I don't think there was anything anyone could have done ta stop me. It was my fault, not yours, ok?" 

Rick sadly nodded. 

"I'll tell you everything I know...." Fiddleford began. 

McGucket told Rick and everyone in the room about almost everything that happened. He mentioned that he was building a machine that would have benefited all of humanity and that something went horribly wrong, forcing him to quit the project, but didn't go into specifics on the machine itself and what exactly went wrong. But he did tell him about the memory-erasing gun he built, how he formed the Society of the Blind Eye, how the gun's side effects took a toll on his mind and body, and how too many uses of the device eventually transformed the once brilliant scientist into the local kook he is now known as today. Everyone listened in, not interrupting McGucket while he spoke. 

"Wow..." Rick stated after the bearded man finished his story. The tall and slender man was truly at a loss of words. "I-I-I'm so sorry......" Rick lowered his head, not wanting anyone to look at his state of melancholy. 

In response, McGucket gently placed his right hand on Rick's hand in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Hey Rick, it'll be okay." McGucket consoled his friend. "I'm gonna be fine. Heck, just recently, these wonderful kids over there helped me get my memories back and I've been recoverin' ever since!" He explained, pointing at Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy. 

"I know I messed up big time way back when, but I've been tryin' to make amends for what I have done and hope to reach some kind clarity in my life. Rick, I may not exactly be the person you remember from thirty-some-odd years ago, but I'm workin' real hard to find out who I am and try to become the best person I can be." 

Rick embraced McGucket, almost suffocating the old man. The bearded fellow tightened his arms around Rick in return. The kids smiled at the happy reunion between the two elderly scientists. 

But all of a sudden, a loud growling sound from outside interrupted the tender moment, startling everyone.

"W-w-w-what was that?!?" Morty fearfully asked. 

"You think it might be that animal Grunkle Stan was telling us about?" Dipper questioned. 

"I'll go outside and investigate." McGucket volunteered, grabbing out a long stick from a small pile of junk.

"No," Soos warned the old man. "Don't you watch horror movies dude? The people who go outside alone in situations like this are bound to get killed!!!"

"Or you could least bring a weapon that's more effective." Wendy mentioned. "No offense man, but I don't think that whatever's out there will be intimidated by a stick unless you, like, jam it in it's eye or something."

"I'll go with you!" Mabel proclaimed, standing up from her seat.

"What?!?!?!? Mabel, you can't serious?!?!?" Dipper exclaimed. 

"Don't worry about it bro-bro I got this all covered. I got my handy-dandy grappling hook on me in case anything bad happens." Mabel affirmed, taking her weapon of choice out of her skirt pocket.

"Now hush, I'm just gonna take a peak outside for a few seconds." McGucket told the group. 

McGucket stuck his head outside the window and scanned the area to find the source of the sound. He reached up to the edge of the tin rooftop and climbed up the house. When he reached to the top, he saw a giant hairy creature trying to claw its way through the metal gates of the dump. Without hesitation, he immediately climbed down and entered through the window. When he tumbled onto the floor, the gang rushed to help McGucket up on his feet. 

"Did you see anything?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, there's some kinda creature outside!"

"What was it?" Soos questioned.

"I forget what it's called, but it's the mythical bein' of American folklore!!!"

"You mean Kanye West?" Rick mused.

"Wait a minute, are talking about bigfoot?" Wendy inquired. 

"That's it!" McGucket shrieked. "It was large, hairy, a-and it was clawing its way through the fence to the dump!!!"

"I don't remember seeing anything about bigfoot in the journal..." Dipper pondered. 

"Aww jeez, th-this is bad!" Morty panicked. 

"What do we do dudes?" Soos asked worriedly. 

"Don't you think it's just best to wait it out inside where it's safe." Summer suggested. 

"A-a-and wait to get brutally murdered by whatever's out there!?!? I-i-is that what you want us to do?!?!? How would you like it if-if your parents to pick up tomorrow's newspaper and have our deaths be the big headline?!?!?!?" Rick yelled.

"Alright Grandpa Rick, I see your point." Summer insisted, trying to calm her grandfather down. 

"At this point it's either fight or flight! Do or die! Summer, Morty, I need you two to make sure that everyone gets on board the ship while Fidds and I will arm ourselves and protect the group!" 

"O-o-okay Rick, we can do that for you." Morty told his grandfather, figuring that it would be pointless to argue with his orders. 

"You get behind us, and you and the kids make a run to the ship." Rick instructed his grandkids. "You two understand?" The old scientist asked. Summer and Morty nodded.

"You ready Fidds?" He asked, grabbing out his ray gun. McGucket was rummaging through a pile of rubbish and grabbed a pick-ax to use in battle alongside his stick.

"I was born ready Rick!" The bearded man replied, braving his war face. 

"Alright kids, on the count of three, you all head to the ship." Rick told them as he and McGucket opened the door. 

"One......" 

Rick and McGucket carefully walked outside, weapons in hand, while scanning the dump while doing so. 

"Two....."

A violent roar alerted the two old men. They turned their heads and saw that the creature made its way through the metal fence. 

"THREE!!!!!"

Morty led the gang towards the ship while Summer acted at the caboose to make sure that everyone would make it safely inside the ship. Needless to say, the kids screamed as they sprinted across the dump towards the hovercraft. But it wasn't long before they reached it. 

As the kids ran, Rick was shooting at the creature with his ray gun, trying to scare off the creature. However, his attempts were futile as the shots only angered the hairy being even more. McGucket, threw his stick as if it were a javelin. The stick hit the bigfoot, stopping it temporarily. However, the forest creature continued its sprint towards the two old men. Rick ceased firing his ray gun out of fear. McGucket wailed a battle cry as he valiantly charged towards the bigfoot, but Rick pulled him away before the hillbilly ran any closer towards the sasquatch. 

"It's hopeless man!!!" Rick screamed, tightening his hold around Fiddleford's wrist as they ran in the opposite direction. "Let's get out while we still can!!!" 

Rick then proceeded to pick up McGucket and bolted straight towards the ship. 

Inside the hovercraft, Morty started the engine and checked on the controls as everyone else was seated in the passenger area. Rick jumped inside the ship, landing on the metal floor. He placed McGucket between Dipper and Mabel and went straight to the pilot seat. 

"Excellent work Morty!" He praised his grandson. "Now that everyone's inside, we can get the fuu- _flip_ outta here!"

Rick sighed as he successfully avoided swearing in front of the twins, keeping his promise he made to Stanlay. 

The ship started to lift up when the bigfoot lunged toward the flying aircraft. However, Rick put the ship on maximum overdrive and zoomed up into the sky before the creature could attack. Once they were at a safe distance, the ship started to make its course back to the Mystery Shack. 

 


	5. All Fun and Games...

"Next stop on our tour is the latest oddity to be showcased by the Mystery Shack" Grunkle Stan announced, leading Jerry and Beth on a private tour of the shack's museum. 

"Behold!" Stan exclaimed, taking the cloth off of the oddly-shaped figure to reveal an obviously fake creature that had two wolf heads glued onto the body of a chicken. "The Mystery Shack Fairy!"

Jerry was taking pictures of the "fairy" with his digital camera, intrigued by the phony display before him. Beth, on the other hand, wasn't buying any of Stanford's nonsense, but she didn't want to be rude to him either. 

"So, this fairy thing is, uh... _interesting_." Beth half-lied.  

"So what type of fairy is it?" Jerry inquired. "Is it one of those fairies that grant wishes or the ones that spews out pixie dust?"

"Oh, right....." Stan looked down to the floor momentarily, thinking of a lie to say to his friend's son-in-law. "It's a, uh, fairy that grants good or bad fortune, depending on its mood." Stan fibbed. 

All of a sudden, there was a crash that caused the ground to rumble. Stanford, Beth, and Jerry all lost their balance and fell onto the wooden floor. Once the shaking ceased, all three of them got up and immediately ran towards the door to investigate what happened outside. Once they exited the shack, they saw that the giant aircraft made a crash landing a couple yards away. The door to the ship opened, causing the passengers inside to tumble out from the hover-craft and collapsed onto the ground. 

"Is everyone ok?" Morty asked. The response came in the form mumbled "yeahs" and painful moans as everyone helped each other up from the ground. 

"Just what in the heck is going on here?" Jerry asked in an infuriated tone of voice. "Rick, you said that the kids will be safe!"

"Well, they are Je _*buuurrrp*_ rry. Just look around you. We-we all made it back from our little trip in one piece, and everyone is perfectly fine."

All of a sudden, Wendy started running towards the shack, but she stopped in mid-sprint, bending down as she puked on the grass. "Wendy!" Dipper cried out as he ran to help her. Soos, Mabel, and Fiddleford soon followed accompanied him. "Wendy, let's get you inside the shack." Dipper told the redhead. He and Soos helped her up as the group escorted the teen towards the Mystery Shack. 

As Wendy was being helped, Jerry gave Rick a harsh glare, knowing that things aren't as fine as the old scientist said. 

"Ok, ok, you win Jerry." Rick raised his hands. "I won't do any science stuff anymore for the rest of this vacation. I-is that what you want me to say?" 

At this point, Beth decided to intervene, gently pushing her father and husband away from each other, hoping to defuse the rising tensions between them.

"Jerry, please stop picking fights." The blonde woman informed. "And dad, can you please lay off the science for the rest of the trip? I really don't the kids getting hurt and having this vacation blow up in our faces."

Rick exhaled. He was never going to win any verbal fights with his daughter. 

"Alright Beth, I see you point." Rick sighed in defeat. "I'll stop incorporating my inventions into this vacation. But I'm warning ya, there's a chance we'll probably get into some hairy situation and we'd be royally screwed without my gadgets."

" _Dad_ ," Beth intoned.

"Fine." Rick rolled his eyes. "Should we shake on it?" The old scientist asked, extending his hand towards his son-in-law.

"Sounds good to me." Jerry responded, firmly grasping Rick's hand, calling a temporary truce. 

"Alright," The con man remarked. "How about we all go inside and cool off a bit. I've got some board games to keep us occupied and I'll order pizza."

"I love pizza." Jerry smiled.

"Sure." Beth replied.

"Sounds good man," Rick replied "But I gotta take care of somethin' first, so-so I'll meet you all inside."

As the Smith family began to follow Stan, Rick pulled Morty aside. The boy was stunned as he was being pulled away by his grandfather. He couldn't help but think of what crazy scheme the old scientist has in store for him. 

"R-Rick..." Morty stammered. 

"Morty, I need you to keep my things safe during the rest of our trip." Rick commanded as he shrunk the ship back into the size of a Micro-Machines car. He went to pick up the miniscule object, placed in in a bag full of other gadgets, and gave it to his grandson.

"Aw geez Rick,"  

"Relax Morty, just hide them from your parents in a safe place that's easy to access if anything bad comes up." 

"Got it!" Morty gave Rick a quick salute. 

The teen ran straight to the station wagon and opened the door. He grabbed his dufflebag, zipped it open, and placed the bag of gadgets, hiding it underneath his clothes and other belongings. He also grabbed a big black box from the dufflebag before zipping it up. After stowing the items away, he closed the car door and reported back to his grandfather.

"I hid the goods away." Morty reported to his grandfather. 

"Nice." Rick "So what's that thing you got there M _*oaugh*_ rty?"

"Oh, this thing?" The teen said, looking down at the big black box.

"Only the greatest game ever!"

\- - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

While Rick and Jerry began to argue, Mabel and McGucket escorted poor Wendy up the stairs as Dipper and Soos bolted straight into the kitchen

"I'll go see if we have any ginger ale and salty crackers in the kitchen!" Dipper spoke as he scourged through the refrigerator.  

"We'll meet you upstairs dude!" Soos stated as he followed Dipper to grab the necessary grub for the sick redhead. 

"Thanks guys." Wendy... She held her stomach she was being guided up the steps.

"Sorry I spewed on the front yard. I feel really terrible about it."

"Don't worry about Wendy." Mabel reassured as she opened the door to the bedroom. 

"You shouldn't have ta apologize about bein' sick." Fiddleford added. "We've all been there before. Heck, just last week I threw up after eating some roadkill and leftover potato salad during my date with a raccoon!" 

"Really?" Wendy questioned, raising her eyebrow in intrigue. 

"Yep!" The old man confirmed. "And I would not recommend anyone eating any critter keeled over on the pavement."

"Gotcha." The redhead noted. 

As Wendy and McGucket conversed, Mabel was setting her stuffed animals aside and grabbed an extra blanket from under her bed and placed it on top of the mattress. Just as Mabel was getting her bed prepared, Dipper and Soos rushed through the doorway, ginger ale and a box of crackers in hand, and placed the goods on the nightstand. 

"Wendy, you can rest on my bed if you'd like." The twelve-year-old girl offered

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Positive." Mabel smiled.

"Wow, thank you." The teen said with genuine gratitude. 

"No problem!" The girl affirmed. 

"And thank you all for helping me out." Wendy addressed to everyone as she settled herself into Mabel's bed. 

"Sure thing Wendy." Dipper reassured. "We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"I'm just gonna sleep it off." The redhead said. "I'll meet you guys downstairs after I wake up."

"Sounds good." The boy replied. 

After the group left the room Wendy took a sip of ginger ale and dozed off to sleep. 

When the twins, Soos, and McGucket entered the living room, the Smith family and Stan had spread themselves out. The gang met up with Rick, Morty, and Summer, who were sitting on the carpeted floor shuffling large stacks of cards.

"So whatcha guys up to?" Dipper asked.

"Cards Against Humanity yo!" Rick shouted. 

"It's pretty much the best game ever created." Morty stated.

"How so?" Mabel inquired.

"So basically what it is, is that, you get a handful of white cards that state people, places, a-and all that stuff." Morty explained. "And at the start of each round,  the black card is put down, which states a phrase or sentence. You place whichever card in your hand is would be the funniest, the judge collects all the white cards, reads them aloud, and picks whichever card was the best, and the winner collects the black card. And at the end of the game, whoever has the most black cards wins."

"Its pretty easy once you play the game." Rick added.

"I've heard of this concept before dudes," Soos piped in. "It's like Apples to Apples." 

"But for a* _buuuurp*_ holes." Rick belched. "However, due to my promise I told Stan I'd abide, we're playing a quasi-censored version of this, since there's a lot of inappropriate stuff here."

"You guys are more than welcome to join us." Summer offered.

"Well, I'm in!" McGucket proclaimed, taking a seat next to Rick. The other kids followed suit, forming a large circle.

"I feel bad that we're playing this game without Wendy though..." Mabel sighed as she sat down.

"Anyone can jump in the game at anytime, so she's able to play when she's up and ready." Summer told the twelve-year-old girl. 

While their game was being set up, Stan, Jerry, and Beth were in the middle of an intense game of Twister. Stan was in charge of spinning the wheel, while Jerry and Beth were standing in unusual and uncomfortable positions. Jerry had his arms down close together, his legs spread apart, and putting his butt up in the air. Beth was supporting her weight by her legs twisted and her arms, with her back not too far from the ground. With a flick of his finger, Stan spun the wheel. 

"How are you two holding up?" The con man grinned at the couple.

"Just fine, thank you." Jerry exhaled, struggling to support his own weight.

"Alright Beth, right hand blue!" Stan called out.

"Oh brother," Beth frowned "This is gonna be difficult." The blonde woman attempted to stretch out her right arm towards the nearest blue spot. However, she fell down on the mat. Just a mere few seconds later, Jerry slipped and landed on Beth.

"Jerry, please get off my daughter. It's bad enough that you two are playing a PG version of how you got her pregnant."

"Dad!" Beth scolded. 

"Just sayin'. We got a much better game over here and you all are really missing out." The old scientist boasted as he shifted his attention back to Cards Against Humanity. 

"Ok," McGucket stated, grabbing the top of the black card deck. 

"Here is the church.

 Here is the steeple.

 Open the doors,

 and there is ________________"

The group gathered their cards to themselves, figuring out which of their hand would be the most humorous. 

"BAM!" Mabel proudly slammed her card on the carpeted floor.

"Quite the confident one I see." Rick observed. 

Mabel nodded her head in affirmation as the others put their best cards on the floor. 

"We good?" McGucket asked. Once all of the cards were put in, the old man gathered them into his hand. "Here we go!"

" **Here is the church.**

**Here is the steeple.**

**Open the doors,**

**and there is...** "

" **Dick Cheney**." The group chuckled in response.

" **Jibber Jabber.** " More laughing ensued.

" **Police Brutality**." Even more laughing. 

" **Altar Boys.** " Rick was on the floor, gasping for breath. 

" **Scientology.** " More snickers. 

" **Centaurs.** " Dipper and Soos laughed the hardest out of everyone towards that response. 

"I'm gonna have to go with Jibber Jabber!" McGucket announced.

"Alright! Score one for Mabel!" The girl cheered as she grabbed her black card.

"Ah come on, I thought I sealed the deal with Dick Cheney." Rick complained. 

"Ok Dipper, you're up." McGucket called. 

"Alright." The boy said, taking the top card of the black card deck. 

" **Coming to**

**Broadway**

**this season:**

**_______________:**

**The Musical** "

"Amuse me!" Dipper commanded. Mere moments later, everyone put their cards in. After seeing that everyone put in their best card, Dipper picked up the messy pile and shuffled the cards a bit before reading them aloud. 

" **Coming to**

**Broadway**

**this season:**

  **Lumberjack Fantasies: The Musical**." Giggles arose from the group. 

" **An Honest Cop with Nothing Left to Lose: The Musical**." Everyone in the group chuckled. 

" **Poor People: The Musical**." Even more laughter. 

" **White Privilege: The Musical**." Rick and Fiddleford laughed the hardest out of everyone. 

" **Menstrual Rage: The Musical**." Summer shook her head in amusement 

And **Christopher Walken: The Musical**." Everyone giggled. 

"I'd pay good money to see that" Soos commented.

"These are all really great answers." Dipper "I'm gonna have to go with Poor People."

"Oh yeah!" Morty cheered as he grabbed his winning black card. 

Just as the round ended, Wendy entered the living room, holding a plastic cup and a bottle of ginger ale. 

"Hey guys." She greeted the group as she approached the circle. Soos and Mabel moved down so that the redhead can take a seat. 

"You feeling better?" Dipper asked.

"I'm feeling much better now." She responded. "Hey, are you guys playing Cards Against Humanity?" 

"Yep." Rick answered. "You in?"

"Definitely!" Wendy confirmed. She grabbed seven white cards from one of the decks and sat between Soos and Mabel. 

"My turn!" Soos declared. " **What are my parents hiding from me?** " 

With that, everyone put in their best card into the pile. A few moments later, Soos picked up the pile of cards and read them aloud.

" **Poor life choices**." The group laughed. 

" **Classist undertones**." More snickering. 

" **BATMAN!!!** " Everyone laughed. 

" **Daddy Issues**." More chuckling ensued. 

"Although that one kinda hits too close to home for me." Soos commented

"I'm Sorry man." Dipper apologized, realizing Soos's problems with his biological father. 

"It's all good dude," Soos responded "but let's keep going.  **Emotions**." More laughter. 

" **A mopey zoo lion**." The group laughed even harder.

 **"Dead parents**." They all erupted in laughter. 

"Dead parents. I mean, your parents hiding dead parents from you, it's funny, but like, in a bizarre kinda way."

"Ooooo-eeeee!" McGucket cheered as he grabbed the black card. 

But as the next round was about to start, the power went off in the shack. A loud growl was soon heard from outside. 

 


End file.
